


Melhor reinar no inferno

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Rebellion, Season/Series 04
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Teria gostado dizer a Castiel que lutava do lado errado, mas de alguma maneira sentia que dentro dele o anjo começava a sentir a dúvida, que começava a afastar-se daquele que sempre tinha acreditado, daquele Padre que não podia mais sentir presente.





	Melhor reinar no inferno

**Melhor reinar no inferno**

Teria gostado dizer-lhe isso, Dean.

Teria gostado dizer-lhe que não estava tão necessario tira-lo do inferno, se depois isso significava arrogar-se a permissão de jogar com a sua vida.

Teria gostado dizer-lhe que teria estado também disposto a ficar-se enterrado nas chamas a humilhar si memos e tudo o que tinha estado na sua vida, a torturar dessas almas como se na realidade não importasse-lhe muito, teria gostado dizer-lhe que não teria sido um preço tão grande para o que em vez pediam-lhe de fazer.

Não importava que fosse Michael, ia sempre ser o seu corpo, e ele ia ficar-se trancado num canto da sua mente a olhar as suas mãos destruir tudo o que sempre tinha tentado de proteger.

Teria gostado dizer a Castiel que lutava do lado errado, mas de alguma maneira sentia que dentro dele o anjo começava a sentir a dúvida, que começava a afastar-se daquele que sempre tinha acreditado, daquele Padre que não podia mais sentir presente.

Teria gostado fazê-lo, mas ia ficar-se um desejo desperdiçado.

Porque a olhar o anjo, a ver esse véu nos seus olhos e essa expressão atormentada, sabia que não ia conseguir realmente a implicar-se com ele.

Tinha feito já suficientemente mal, Dean. Não podia conceder-se de fazer mais, não podia mutilar mais uma alma já mutilada, só porque a sua frustração tinha alcançado limites insustentáveis.

Pôs-lhe uma mão no ombro, e o outro nem sequer virou-se para olha-lo.

Não fazia-o, aliás.

E Dean suspirou.

E esperou que, quando tivesse chegado o momento, ele pudesse estar lá ao seu lado, a dizer-lhe que ele sabia tudo de pais ausentes, a dizer-lhe que tinha também outras opções, que podia rebelar-se, que podia fazer a coisa certa.

Esse era o seu único desejo, porque não havia mais de esperar, não naquele momento.

E só podia esperar que, quando ia acontecer, Castiel ia ouvi-lo.


End file.
